Pensamientos
by ReikenNight
Summary: Que tanta tristeza es necesaria? Hasta donde puedes soportar? Un drabble corto con poesía.


**Hola, hola owo/ como están? Hace rato que no me pasaba a publicar algo xd disculpad, he venido a dejarles un ligero drabble, puesto que no puedo escribir mucho gracias a mi amor conocida como escuela, y porque me estoy preparando para un recital *-* que todavía no tiene fecha, btw... Bueno, estoy publicando esto, ademas, para darles algunos avisos :I  
><strong>

**Estoy pensando seriamente en poner a "Rosas asesinas" en hiatus, quiero cambiarle el nombre y algunas cosillas a la historia... Hace poco encontré el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo la historia original, y vaya que hice un tutifruti con la trama ._.U Y luego, ahora si quiero corregir mis horrores ortográficos de todas mis historias... dammn...**

**Bien, los demás avisos los dejare abajito~ Ahora pasare a explicar este corto drabble. Cuantos hemos sido bulleados? O hemos estado deprimidos por cualquier cosa? Solo quiero decirles, que no están sol s, que no es permanente, y que en ustedes esta el que su situación cambie. Después de soplar las velas hay un delicioso pastel esperando por ti n.n/!**

**Nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

><p>Inhala, exhala,<br>todo va a estar bien,  
>no escuches sus palabras,<br>todo va a estar bien. 

Estaba perdida, desorientada, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Y la verdad, no me importaba.

Me sentía vacía, como si nada de lo que hiciera en esta vida fuese suficiente para existir. No, nada de eso. Era un alma más deambulando por este mundo, esperando algún suceso que me despertara de mi letargo; un sentimiento, un anhelo, ya no podía contar con nada de eso.

Ya has sufrido bastante,  
>y nadie ha venido a ayudarte,<br>mira hacia enfrente y piensa,  
>"todo va a estar bien".<br>De morado dolor  
>y roja tristeza,<br>acallan tus ideas  
>dejándote ciega. <p>

Abandonada, sola, rodeada de muchos contenedores haciéndose pasar por vida, y yo me preguntaba qué vine a hacer en este lugar. Ya ni eso me importa saber, seguramente sólo estoy aquí para ocupar un espacio existencial, un intento de equilibrio entre las personas que mueren y las que sobreviven. Día a día, noche tras noche.

Mas, ahora apagada,  
>no te gritan insultos,<br>es tu nombre el que llaman  
>pidiendo que no lo hagas. <p>

Deprimida… si… estoy deprimida. Y no tengo a quien contárselo. Demasiados pensamientos negativos dentro de mi mente. Duele, todo me duele. Auxilio. No puedo gritar. No tengo ganas si quiera de mover un músculo. Quiero que mi mente se calle; quiero dormir, soñar con cosas alegres, tal vez eso ayude, aunque sea un poco. Todavía duele…

Vamos, salta,  
>y aprende a volar,<br>que sus cadenas no podrán  
>retenerte nunca más.<br>Espera, un poco, espera,  
>aún veo luz en tu oscuridad,<br>sólo que no has podido verla  
>de tanto que te has puesto a llorar. <p>

Ayer era diferente. Yo sonreía, ¿por qué sonreía? Ah, sí, tu compañía… Luka…

Aún hay tiempo,  
>felicidad que alcanzar,<br>aquél deseo intenso  
>de querer olvidar.<p>

Soy un desperdicio, pero te amo…

Ya pasó, ya pasó,  
>todo va a estar mejor,<br>tan sólo me arrepiento  
>de no haberte dicho adiós.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, creo que no es secreto que adoro la poesía xDU Aunque prefiero escribir sobre otros temas, que no sea siempre la típica poesía de amor. Como un poema a los padres que no quieren aceptar la muerte de su progenie, por ejemplo :v *recordando cuando hizo llorar a sus padres con ese poema, y luego su madre la quería llevar con el psicólogo otra vez*<strong>

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, o que se hayan entretenido aunque sea un poco. Mi objetivo no es hacerlos sentir mal ni mucho menos, mis Nighters, solo que no se sientan solos, o yo que se :v Don't mind me. **

**Pasando a los otros avisos que tengo pendientes:  
><strong>

**Un amigo escribe un blog. Un blog sobre varios temas, enfocándose en varios aspectos de la homosexualidad, o en cosas de la vida cotidiana. Se los agradecería mucho si alguno quisiera pasarse a leerlo, escribe muy bien sus argumentos, y también escribe muy buenas historias (me atrevo a decir que admiro sus escritos), aunque no se si vaya a publicar alguno. El, al igual que muchos, solo quiere ser "escuchado". Si gustan leerlo, les dejo el link en mi perfil n.n Y gracias, de antemano.**

**Bueno, ya que estoy con los agradecimientos :v a todos aquellos que se han pasado por alguna de mis historias, en verdad, no saben lo agradecida que estoy que me lean n.n Y a aquellos que dejan reviews, agradezco sus sinceras opiniones, me ayudan a agarrar ánimos para seguir escribiendo, o a esforzarme mas para mejorar con mi redacción y demás xD Al os que me agregan a favoritos, o a follows, gracias también n.n Espero seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes, y que disfruten aunque sea un momento de la lectura.**

**Reiken fuera -w-/**

**Se cuidan~**


End file.
